Image forming devices require user intervention for proper operation. One user intervention is clearing the media path during a paper jam. Access to the media path is often difficult because of the complex mechanical design in existing devices. The media path may be located within the interior of the device making it very difficult to remove a jammed media sheet. Further, the user may have access to a limited section of the media path and be able to remove only a portion of the jammed media sheet. A torn remainder is left in the device that must somehow be removed prior to restarting image formation.
Another user intervention requires mounting cartridges within the device. Cartridge mounting may occur initially when the machine is first used, or throughout the device life to replace exhausted cartridges. The complex design again makes it difficult for the user to access the cartridges. Difficult cartridge mounting locations may also result in the user getting toner on their hands and fingers by inadvertently contacting the toner outlet on the cartridge.
Some existing devices provide for an adjustable media path and cartridge mounts to ease the user intervention. The media path and cartridge mounts may be positionable between an operational position during image formation, and a non-operational position to ease user access for media jam removal and cartridge installation respectively. It is important that these adjustable elements be accurately located in the operational position. Inaccurate locating of the elements may result in image forming defects, increased media jams, and other detrimental effects.
Further, the device should be constructed in an economical manner. Price is one of the leading factors when a user makes a purchasing decision. Improvements to user intervention should add to functionability, but not at a price that will drive away potential users.